Nightmares BAJO CONTRUCCION
by Aist MoonSun
Summary: "Después de ser liberada de la Sanadora Malvada, conocida como "Goon", Eli Shane aun tiene esa conexión con aquella malvada. Pero Eli solo cree que solo será por un momento. Pero día tras día, empieza a soñar cosas muy extrañas, cosas que hubieran pasado si el destino fuera diferente. Con un nuevo chico perdido en estas 99 cavernas, Eli tiene mucho que hacer…"
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pesadillas"**_

"_**Después de ser liberada de la Sanadora Malvada, conocida como "Goon", Eli Shane aun tiene esa conexión con aquella malvada. Pero Eli solo cree que solo será por un momento. Pero día tras día, empieza a soñar cosas muy extrañas, cosas que hubieran pasado si el destino fuera diferente. Con un nuevo chico perdido en estas 99 cavernas, Eli tiene mucho que hacer…" **_

**Capitulo 1: Libre y Disculpas.**

Después de tener las babosas fandango cargadas en las mecas, después de ayudar a Junjie y darle hospitalidad, fueron a diversas cavernas para esparcir las fandango, algunas regresando a la Caverna Gateaway.

Eli Shane, el chico que acababa de ser liberado de las garras de "Goon", después de dar su discurso heroico para alentar su equipo, sintió la culpa asechar sus hombros. La culpa de atacar a sus amigos cuando podía evitarlo, y lo podía hacer aunque la babosa hubiera sido fuerte, lo hubiera logrado, pero no lo hizo. Aquella pregunta rondaba en su cabeza; "_¿Por qué no se detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que lo estaba distrayendo?" _

Queria olvidar lo sucedido, pero era tan difícil. Además, las palabras de la malvada rodaban en su cabeza. _"Buscar un nuevo lanzador, crear más malvadas, formar un nuevo ejército…"_

–Veo que estas asustado, Eli Shane.- dijo Junjie yendo a su lado después de terminar de liberar a las babosas.

– ¡Ah! Junjie. ¿Yo, asustado? Ñaa, ¿qué tonterías dices?- dijo el Shane olvidando que Junjie se encontraba con ellos; se rasco la nuca.

Junjie levantó una ceja. –No mientes bien jovencito.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Eli suspiro. –Lo sé, todos me han dicho eso.- dijo bajando los hombros y respirando hondo. –Es sobre "Goon", de lo que hice, de lo que no hice, de lo que podía hacer. Sus palabras…- dijo el Shane mientras miraba hacia el techo cavernal.

–Te comprendo Furenzu (amigo en japonés). Pero debes de entender algo.

– ¿Qué?

–Esa babosa es muy poderosa, anduve años bajo su control y jamás pude librarme de ella; por esa razón es que las cavernas que alguna vez protegí están destruidas, y no sé si podre recuperarla. Perdí mi tierra por culpa de esa babosa.- dijo con melancolía. Juju estaba en su hombro, totalmente curada. –Oh, y mil gracias por sanar a mi babosa.- agrego.

–Por nada. Es lo que hago.-dijo mientras Burpy daba un salto en su hombro.

Junjie sonrió. –Sabes, estas cavernas se ven muy bonitas.- dijo. –Me recuerdan a mi tierra.

–No me sorprende. Pero viendo cómo eres de físico, puedo imaginarme como son tus cavernas.- dijo el Shane mientras recordaba ser fotos de China y Japón.

–Ahora, sé que me has dicho lo que te atormenta, pero hay algo más que no has mencionado.- dijo.

Eli suspiro de nuevo. –Es mi banda. Podía detenerme y sacar esa babosa de mi cabeza. Pero no lo hice. Y no sé porque… me siento mal por haberlo hecho. Electrocute a Kord, casi mato a Trixie, ataque a Pronto.- dijo. –Si solo hubiera hecho otra cosa, quizás, solo quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

–Mira Eli, esto no es tu culpa, y lo sabes.- el chico asintió. – ¿entonces por qué te echas la culpa?

–Por que podía evitarlo.- dijo entre dientes.

Junjie frunció el seño. –Tanto tu y yo sabemos el poder de esa babosa, pero debes de saber algo, tarde años tratando de salir de su agarre y no lo logre, fue gracias a ustedes que ahora estoy libre.- dijo. –Hay cosas fuera de nuestro alcance…-

Eli respiro hondo.

–Si tanto te molesta, ve y discúlpate con ellos. Veras que ellos no sentirán nada de rencor u odio hacia ti. Tanto ellos como yo sabemos lo capaz de esa babosa. Anda.- dijo Junjie poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eli.

El Shane sonrió, sintiéndose mejor, fue hacia sus compañeros y se les interpuso con Lucky.

"_Además, yo también les debo disculpas…" _pensó Junjie mientras se alejaba un poco para darles espacio a la banda.

– ¿Eli? ¿Algo mal pasa?- preguntó Trixie quien estaba más cerca de su líder.

–Te hemos notado algo, raro después de este asunto de la babosa malvada…- empezó a decir Kord, pero Eli lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

–Bueno… Es sobre eso.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Pronto miró a su líder con los brazos cruzados. –Espero que te vengas a disculpar sobre atacar a Pronto.- dijo levantando su nariz en el aire.

– ¡Pronto!- dijeron Kord y Trixie a la misma vez golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Eli bajo los hombros.

–Jeje. Lo siento, joven Eli, prosigue.- dijo el topo disculpándose.

Eli asintió. –Bueno, por favor, perdónenme por lo que hice. No era mi intención atacarlos. Pero podía evitarlo. Enserio, pero no lo hice.

–Eli…

–Espera; estaba distraído, no sé por qué no lo hice. Es que la babosa hablo sobre mi padre, supo tantas cosas que creo que ni siquiera yo sabía. No quería dañarlos. Kord, lamento electrocutarte, Pronto, también lo lamento. Trixie, yo por poco te mato. Quizás te ataque una vez, pero fue un ataque grave, y lo siento. Yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y no me detuve. Perdónenme por favor. Yo se que podía sacer esa babosa de mi cabeza, pero- fue interrumpido por un abrazo de parte de la pelirroja, del troll y del topoide.

–Entendemos lo que quieres decir, Eli. No te preocupes por eso. Te entendemos.- dijeron los tres al unisonó.

–Hasta yo se que esa babosa es muy poderosa. Solo vi como cambiaste y te entiendo.- dijo Trixie mientras agarraba con un poco mas de fuerza a su líder.

–Amigo, pero no puedo creer de que pienses que estamos enojados contigo.

–Además, ¿Por qué lo estaríamos?- dijo Pronto.

– ¿Por qué casi los mato?- dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se rieron y se separaron.

–Pero Eli no es el único que debe disculparse.- dijo Junjie yendo a su lado. –Al igual que Eli, yo también podía liberarme de esa babosa, pero no lo hice.- dijo él.

–Está bien, Junjie. Tú e Eli están perdonados.- dijeron la banda así de fácil.

–Si hubiera escapado de las garras del "Goon", mi hogar todavía seria bella.- dijo Junjie mientras suspiraba y bajaba los hombros. Juju dio un chillido de tristeza.

Trixie miró a Junjie y puso una mano en su hombro. –Tampoco debes pensar en eso, quizás algún día tu caverna natal vuelva a ser como antes. Pero ahora que esta libre de sus garras. ¡Es hora de celebrar!

–Trixie tiene razón.- dijo Eli. – ¡Yo llamó a Mario para que venga con las pizzas!- agrego con una sonrisa, la culpa olvidada.

Junjie sonrió.

– ¡Pronto preparara el postre!- grito el topoide felizmente.

Kord, Trixie, Junjie e Eli sonrieron. La banda sabia que cuando venia al postre, Pronto sí que sabia como hacerla aunque no tenga muchas habilidad culinarias.

Subieron a las mecas de nuevo y partieron a la Caverna Alta Cueva, hogar de la ahora Legendaria Banda de Shane.

Aunque Eli ya no sentía tan mal por lo de sus amigos, aun persistía un miedo dentro de él, un miedo que crecería y crecería, que lo tormentaria por quizás toda la vida. Quien sabe…

Llegaron al refugio Shane y fue Eli quien llevó a Junjie alrededor de su caverna y del refugio.

–Este lugar es hermosa. ¿No hubiera sido pura coincidencia que tu padre haya dejado para ti este lugar tan perfecto?- dijo Junjie mientras ambos se sentaban en un hongo no tan lejos del refugio.

–No lo sé, y quizás nunca lo sabré. Mi padre siempre me dejó dudas, y jamás me podrá dar aquella respuesta.- dijo Eli mientras miraba el horizonte, como la luz caía lentamente por cada babosa fósforo que caerá dormida.

Junjie miro a Juju y la babosa infierno encogió los hombros. –Si me permites preguntar… ¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó causando que Eli estremeciera y bajara su cabeza.

– ¿Mi p-padre…? Esta… ¿muerto, desaparecido, lejos, de viaje?- murmulló el Shane pasando una mano por su cabellera azulada. Suspiró. –No lo sé, la verdad no sé. El Doctor Blakk, antiguo enemigo mío y de Bajoterra, cuando lo llevamos a prisión, me dijo que él había sido el responsable de la desaparición de mi padre.- dijo apretando los puños fuertemente. Sus ojos llorosos, tantos meses sin saber la verdad y siempre lo tenía enfrente de su rostro.

Junjie puso una mano en su hombro. –Cuanto lo siento. No debí de preguntar. –

Eli levantó su rostro cuando el ojicafé-claro le tocó el hombro. –No, está bien. No sabias, no hay necesidad de disculparse.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

– ¡Chicos! ¡La pizza ya llegó!- llamó Trixie desde la entrada del refugio.

–Vaya que esa chica tiene grandes pulmones.- comento Junjie al notar la gran distancia entre ellos. Juju estaba igual de impresionado, miró a Burpy y le chilló una pregunta. Burpy respondió con otro chillido y con cara de "te acostumbraras".


	2. Chapter 2

Era hora de dormir, eran como las diez de la noche ya. Toda Bajoterra tenia que estar dormida en ese instante, pero muy pocos eran personas nocturnas.

En le Refugio Shane, todos se habían divertido un poco, conocieron mejor a su nuevo invitado y se habían dormido.

Pero arriba en el cuarto del joven Shane, no todo andaba bien.

Estaba temblando en su cama, pálido como la luna en la Superficie, su cuerpo sudando fríamente y sus labios temblando palabras sin sentido a cualquier oído.

Su fleco y flequillos estaban pegados a su frente.

Burpy y las demás babosas estaban despiertas, tratando de calmar a su dueño mientras dormía, pero lo que hacían solo empeoraban las cosas.

* * *

_"Pero que diablos haces?!" exclamaba el Shane a si mismo, "tu te debes controlar, son tus amigos, tu familia, no los ataques!" se gritaba mientras sostenía y jalaba su cabeza._

_Una risa malvada por detras lo hizo voltear._

_"Muajaja… Eli Shane, es obvio que no haz entendido que el que mando soy yo, y solo yo."_

_Eli estaba harto de las estupideces de la babosa Sanadora Malvada, que el lo bautizo con el nombre de "Goon"._

_"Tu no me mandes. Solo quiero patear tu pequeño trasero fuera de mi mente monstruo!- grtó esta vez disparando a Joules, quien salio disparada a la velocidad de 200km/h pero Goon mostró defensa convirtiendo a la electroshock en una estropeada._

_Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería que todo el tormento acabara._

_Este era el primer sueño, pero el principio fue horrible, lo peor que el Shane había vivido… bueno, quizás no tanto pero si algo horrible._

_Estaba herido y sangrando por la cabeza, la había gol en una roca mientra caía de la boca de Goon._

_"Argh…" se quejo de dolor Eli mientras trataba de levantar su cuerpo débil. Estaba mas que herido ahora._

_"No creas que no me volverás a ver, Shane. Estaré de vuelta, atormentándote con todo lo que tenga. Construyere un nuevo ejercito, creare mas malvadas y buscare otro lanzador que conozca estas 99 cavernas, no lo se; quizás a tu amiga… como se llamaba? Ah si, Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting? Verdad?" sonrió de lado._

_"No la toques! JAMAS! ME OÍSTE?!" gritó Eli con pura furia y rabia en los ojos. Se levantó del suelo y disparaba babosa tras babosa, usando su imaginación para tratar de ganar._

_Pero Goon solo reía y reía, nada le afectaba. "Mierda…" siseo Eli por primera vez._

_Él no hablaba mal, no usaba palabras así. Pero estaba asustado y derrotado,solo que no lo quería admitir, y mucho menos demostrar._

_"Vamos Shane, estas derrotado, deberías entender que yo soy el jefe y no-" sus palabras desvaneció en el puro aire y una nube de humo apareció en done debería de estar la malvada, pero en su lugar estaba Trixie. "–Y no tu enemigo…- movió sus caderas en perfecta sincronía mientras caminaba hacia el Shane._

_"Soy yo, Trixie. No te asustes…" su voz era tan convincente. El rostro, cabello… todo…_

_Eli sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido._

_Las manos de la pelirroja iban rodeando su cuello y un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Eli._

_La ojiverde/roja abrazó a Eli por detrás y planteo un beso en su cuello. "Asustado Eli?" murmulló en su oído. "Solo soy yo… Trixie… tu mejor, amiga…"_

_Aunque Eli odiase admitir que estaba disfrutando algo del momento, tenia que recordar que 'Trixie' era Goon, tenia que meterse eso a la cabeza. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo._

_"Yo no estaría asustado si Trixie estuviese aquí, pero tu no eres ella. Pero aun así, lo siento." Con un giro rápido, botó a la supuesta Trixie al suelo y después disparo una babosa aracnired para atarla al suelo._

_Pero la Trixie solo rompió las redes y se levantó, regresó a ser Goon, corrió hacia el Shane y se lanzó sobre él con la boca abierta. Estaba apunto de tragarlo entero cuando…_

_-__DEJAME EN PAZ!-_

* * *

Se despertó con un salto y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa de noche que estaba a la par de su cama. –Auch… bendita mesa…- se sobó la cabeza, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo.

Su corazón aun palpitaba rápidamente, su rostro pálido y frío.

-Ahh! Oh... Burpy, eres tu...- la babosa infierno solo quería consolar a su lanzador. Chillo otra vez.

-Nah, solo fue un sueño.- dijo el Shane con un suspiro..

Pero, y si no fue un sueño...? Y si fue otra cosa? Eli no le hizo caso a su imaginación y volvio a dormir.

-o-o-o

**Seh, lo se, corto. Pero bueno, lo siento. Senti que tenia que actualizar algo. Y... vi que alguien quiere este fic en Ingles. c: **

**Ahora tengo extra por hacer. xD **

**Un gusto saludarlos. Y no se preocupen por las demas historias, ahi los actualizare y terminare pronto. :3 **

**Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ademas tengo otros dibujos y trabajos por hacer. **

**Cuidense!**

**Pd: Lamento si escribo mal, aqui en esta compu, Word no tiene auto corrector en Español. ._. **


	3. Chapter 3

Junjie meditaba en el garaje, Kord lo había limpiado para que el asiático tuviera espacio. Había terminado su sesión de Babosa Fu con Joo-Joo y las demás babosas, quizás practicaron una hora o dos.

El ojicafé respiraba lentamente, dejando que el oxigeno fluyera en su sangre, trataba de calmarse; ¿saben por qué? Pues la respuesta es simple: Trataba de calmarse de Goon. Esa babosa malvada lo poseyó y lo hizo hacer varias cosas horribles. Matar gente, aterrorizarlas, torturarlas y tejar escombros sus casas. Goon había sido tan fuerte que logro que la mente de Junjie quedara dormida mientras hacia lo que quería, es decir, Junjie no sabía que hacia Goon con su cuerpo, solo que al despertar vería el resultado de los actos.

Lo mismo había pasado con Joo-Joo, solo que esta vez, actuaba a su querer. Al hacerse malvada, la Infierno se volvió fiel a su poseído amo y quemaba vivo a sus víctimas, no fue hasta que fue curada por Doc que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Por esa razón, la babosa estaba con Doc y una de las babosas Hexlet para que se olvidara de los actos y que entendiera que él también estaba poseído por si mismo al hacer eso.

Ambos babosa y lanzadora tenían que purificarse de la culpa que siente sobre sus hombros en este momento, si no, pierden toda conexión entre ellos.

~.~.~.~.~

**PDV de Junjie**

_Olvídate y perdónate Junjie, no fue tu culpa… Aquella babosa de gran poder te controlaba. No eras tú mismo._

Pero mate a mis padres, mi novia, mi familia, mi pueblo…

_¡Concéntrate! ¡Deja de lamentarte! Estabas poseído, como lo que paso con Eli Shane. Tú sabes bien que Goon es muy fuerte. _

Pero mi alma es más poderosa que él.

_¿Entonces, porque no usaste tu alma? Si la hubieras usado, ¿hubieras detenido todo lo que supuestamente hiciste? _

Si.

_¡No! No podías, de todas maneras ibas a dejarte caer en las manos de Goon. _

–Estoy volviéndome loco, hablo con mi mismo…– murmulle molesto. Esperen…

–Estas demasiado loco, Junjie…–

¡Esa voz! Estoy soñando.

Abrí mis ojos, rápidamente poniéndome de pie. Mis lanzadoras, las cargue con Joo-Joo y mi babosa Electroshock. Baje mi vista, ¡sorpresa! Joo-Joo y mis babosas eran malvadas de nuevo.

– ¡Tu!– Dije entre dientes mientras miraba a Goon, este estaba enfrente de mí, pequeño como debería ser.

– ¿Qué pasa Junjie? ¿Alegre de verme?– dijo la babosa con su voz grave. Sonrió con la boca abierta, enseñándome sus filosos dientes.

Lancé un bufido. ¿Yo alegre de verlo? –Ni lo mencionas babosa. – dije mientras arreglaba mi postura a una más firme. La risa grave y la luz roja y verde me impedía parecerme más fuerte y temible. Mi postura cambio a una más miedosa y vulnerable.

Goon había crecido bastante, era doce veces más grande que su tamaño normal.

–Sabes Goon, ahora tu tamaño no me a-asusta _tanto _como antes. – dije con ninguna sonrisa alguna. _Buen intento Junjie, tu voz salió quebradiza._ Era cierto, por que Goon solo se reía y me miraba a los ojos.

Sentí un gran dolor en las extremidades, mi corazón, todo me dolía. Solté un grito de dolor. ¿Cuál era la causa? Cuando abrí mis ojos (pues las había cerrado), vi un espejo frente mía. Era un niño de nuevo. Mi pelo largo como siempre pero el fleco para atrás, dejando ver mi frente de nuevo.

–Junjie. – sentí como un nudo se me formaba en la garganta. Mamá… Di la media vuelta; ahí estaba, su pelo negro liso, piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Mi madre enamoraba a cualquiera cuando era joven. Se veía mayor ahorita, solo era yo quien había cambiado. Tenía setenta años, pero su belleza jamás se fue.

– ¿Por qué?–

– ¿Por qué, qué Madre?– ¿de qué estaba hablando?

La mire a los ojos, se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

– ¿POR QUÉ NOS MATASTE JUNJIE?– grito mientras lagrimas negras y rojas salían de sus ojos. – ¿POR QUÉ?– Sus ojos tornaron negros y su boca agrando mientras sus dientes crecían por miles, pero eran pequeñas.

Jadee. –Yo no hice nada. – mi voz estaba aguda y sostuve mi garganta. Mi madre se me acercaba más y más rápido. Repetía lo mismo cada vez, y una y otra vez su voz tornaba grave y espantosa.

–AHHH!– grite mientras mis pequeñas piernas corrían a la puerta. Pero no me acercaba. Solo se alejaba más de mí. Mi madre ya no era mi madre, era una persona totalmente diferente con uñas largas. Era un monstruo.

Mira detrás de mí y vi mas de las monstruosidades hechas por mi mente.

¿Era mi mente? ¿O era algo más? ¿No había alguien más aquí? ¿Qué paso antes de esto? Ya no lo recuerdo… ¿o sí? Un chillido me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba arrodillado en una esquina, aun un niño, pero yo no era ese niño. Solo me estaba viendo a mi mismo desde otra perceptiva.

_El rincón…_ el lugar donde mi padre me mandaba cuando hacia algo mal. Ahí estaba yo, llorando con las rodillas cerca de mi pecho. Joo-Joo no estaba conmigo en ese entonces. Solo tenía a nadie… ¿Pero de donde oí ese chillido?

Unos pasos pesados captaron mi atención y vi a mi padre enfrente de mí (el otro yo), lo tenía agarrado en las manos, el cuello. Mi madre sin saber lo que pasaba. Yo recuerdo, una vez grite cuando mi hizo lo mismo, pero me castigo aun mas fuerte después que mi mamá vinera a ver lo que pasaba. Desde entonces, jamás grite cuando me castigaba físicamente y verbalmente. Créanme o no, pero… ahí aprendí, a ser fuerte.

Mi padre era de estatura mediana, ojos cafés como los míos, pelo corto con nariz grande. Su barbilla era fuerte, por lo que me daba miedo cada vez que lo veía, siempre traía barba larga.

Veo como le pega a mi pequeño yo, una y otra vez, repitiendo "Es por tu propio bien Junjie, me lo agradecerás algún día."

Y lo hago ahora, pero aun me da miedo cuando sueño con él.

Mi vista se torno negra y colapse al suelo.

Al despertar, Goon estaba justo enfrente mía. –Dulces sueños Junjie. Espero que no logres salvar a estas cavernas, así fallaras de nuevo…– dijo con una risa malvada. Después abrió su boca y me comió.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTA VEZ NO!–

~.~.~.~.~

Junjie despertó en el suelo acostado. Al sentarse, la misma voz grave que lo atormentaba le hablaba.

–Hola Junjie.– dijo Goon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anteriormente...**

**Junjie despertó en el suelo acostado. Al sentarse, la misma voz grave que lo atormentaba le hablaba. **

**—Hola Junjie.— dijo Goon **

Junjie dio un pequeño salto al oír esa voz, estaba de pie ahora, atento. Miraba a Goon al ojo, no podía creer que él estaba ahí frente de él, en carne y hueso.

—¿Feliz de verme Junjie?— pregunto la Malvada con una risilla; aunque era obvio la respuesta del joven asiático.

—Para nada enemigo mío.— respondió el ojicafé con las cejas juntas. —Jamás tendré el placer de hablar contigo.— agregó con la vez algo aguda.

Goon hizo un movimiento en el rostro que al parecer se acercaba al alzar de su ceja. —Apuesto que te preguntas que hago aquí, ¿no?—

Junjie, aunque quería desesperadamente respuestas, dijo que no.

—Que sorpresa, y yo pensé que el gran Protector de las Cavernas del Este quería saber porque su viejo amo esta...—

—¡Jamás fuiste mi amo!— grito Junjie fuertemente.

—Cállate, vas a despertar a los demás y no quiero que ese chico Shane venga con su babosa Sanadora y me quite todo el poder.— gruñó la Malvada.

—Ojalá vengan y te conviertas en polvo.— amenazó Junjie cargando a Joo-Joo en su lanzadora.

—¡Ni lo pienses!— gritó esta vez Goon mientras se preparaba a saltar sobre él.

—¡GRITARE MÁS QUE NUNCA EN MI VIDA!— Junjie disparó a Joo-Joo.

Claro que más el grito y el sonido de la lanzadora, los demás de despertarían. —¡¿Junjie?!— se oyeron los gritos de los demás. —¿esta todo bien?— eran mas las voces de los chicos que la de Trixie, seguramente estaba mas que dormida o no le importaba mucho lo que le pasaba a Junjie, no se caían tan bien como digamos.

Las puertas del garaje se abrieron (Junjie estaba meditando ahí,) y Kord, Pronto e Eli entraron corriendo con las lanzadoras cargadas. —¡Goon!— gritaron con sorpresa.

—Ya vino los amigos del chino.— siseó la Malvada con enojo.

—Nos ayudamos entre si, Goon.— respondió Eli mientras cargaba a Doc: sabia que eso debilitaba mucho a Goon

Trixie entro por la puerta corriendo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. —Lo siento chicos, pero estaba muy cansada.— dijo con un jadeo al ver a Goon. —¡Tu!— gritó.

—¡Atrapemos a esa malvada!— gritó el Shane con el puño alzado en el aire.

Junjie miro a la Banda y sonrío un poco. Todos prepararon sus lanzadoras y dispararon hacia Goon.

Al no tener un lanzadora a quien controlar, Goon estaba indefenso ante todo eso. "Probablemente fue mala idea venir aquí sin nadie a quien controlar." Pensó Goon mientras trataba de huir de la Banda.

—¡Fue muy ingenioso venir a quien solo y sin lanzador!— dijo Pronto con un grito de orgullo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

La Banda empezó a corretear a la babosa, disparando babosas para que pudiese salir del refugio y dejarlos en paz. Aunque era raro, ¿para que vendría Goon al Refugio Shane sin lanzador? ¿Quería a Junjie o quiera alguien de la Banda para controlar?

—¿Estas bien Junjie?— preguntó Eli mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

El asiático asintió con la cabeza y miró a Eli a los ojos.

**Algo tramaba Goon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Días después del encuentro con Goon… _**

–No Eli, las manos arriba, caderas por detrás de ti. ¡No! Tu guardia Shane…. Arg…– Junjie e Eli se encontraban entrenando Babosa Fu*****. El Shane no estaba concentrado para nada, y Burpy no lo obedecía cuando le decía 'regresar'.

–Junjie… Lo estoy intentando. – decía Eli mientras repetía el mismo ejercicio veinte veces.

–Pues, no lo estas intentando correctamente. Vacía tu mente Eli. – le decía Junjie siempre.

–Hey, es hora del almuerzo. – dijo la voz de Kord desde la puerta del refugio.

Eli y Junjie lo voltearon a ver y asintieron con la cabeza. Burpy también la escuchó y decidió bajar, pero Eli aun estaba pensando de cómo lograr controlar a Burpy, y estaba moviendo las manos de lado a lado, de arriba para abajo, lo que no sabía era que aun estaba "conectado" a la Infierno, así que cuando trajo sus manos hacia su pecho…

– ¡Ahh! – gritó el peliazul cuando sintió el cuerpo en llamas de su babosa chocar contra su cuerpo.

– ¡Eli!– exclamó el experto en Babosa Fu mientras corría hacia Eli. Sus mejillas se inflaron un poco cuando vio los pantalones del Shane en llamas, estaba intentando no reírse. – ¿Estás bien?– preguntó después de disparar su babosa Aquapico hacia el Eli.

Eli sacudió su pelo y escupió el agua que le había entrado a la boca. –Ahora lo estoy, gracias Junjie.

– ¿Sabes por qué paso eso joven Shane?– preguntó el asiático con una mirada más seria. Eli negó con la cabeza. –Porque estabas desconcentrado, seguías "practicando" cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, y no tenias cuidado con tus acciones. Un maestro en Babosa Fu debe de entender la seriedad del arte. Quizás este fue un mal trato…–

Déjenme explicar, Eli le dijo a Junjie que le iba a enseñar cada una de las 99 cavernas de Bajoterra para que se acostumbre a este reino. El asiático dijo que él le ensenaría a Eli un poco del arte del Babosa Fu, solo para darle su gratitud. Eli no estaba muy convencido al principio, pero lo comparó con el karate, su disciplina; lo pensó más de dos veces y al fin dijo sí: solo para conocer el arte, sin saber que hasta mucho mas tarde, lo necesitaría para encontrar algo muy preciado.

–No lo fue, solo necesito tener más cuidado, justo como dijiste. – Eli sonrió nerviosamente mientras Junjie le fruncía el ceño.

– ¡Apúrense o la comida se enfría!– esta vez fue la voz del topoide, al parecer el chef no quería que su comida se desperdiciara.

Después de comer..

Junjie se encontraba meditando encima del techo del refugio cuando Trixie lo encontró. Sin saber qué hacer, la Sting solo se sentó a la par de él en silencio, no queriendo disturbar al lanzador asiático. La pelirroja dirigió su vista al atardecer de Bajoterra, ya pronto saldrían los sabuesos salvajes a buscar que comer, pronto las babosas fósforo se iban a ir a dormir, y todo estaría en paz…

– ¿A qué viniste Trixie?– preguntó de repente Junjie, aun tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era calmada. La susodicha solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa y bajó la mirada nerviosamente. –Dime, no voy a morder. –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y Trixie se relajó un poco.

–Sé que tu e Eli están teniendo pesadillas, pero quisiera saber… como se siente estar bajo el control de Goon. Te quería preguntar a ti, pues… como estuviste bajo su control por mucho tiempo… y…–

Junjie ya había abierto los ojos y su codo estaba recostado contra su rodilla para que su mano sostuviera la barbilla. Miraba atentamente a la pelirroja, pero asintió con la cabeza. –Cálmate Trix; tienes razón, si estuvo bajo su control por mucho tiempo. Era una lucha difícil, todo estaba dentro de mi mente, logré escapar de él unas cuantas veces, como lo hizo Eli, pero después me atormentaba con el futuro de mis cavernas y me volvía débil…

–Se ha de sentir terrible, ¿no?– Trixie estaba mirándose la manos, pensando en lo que decía el maestro de Babosa Fu.

–Claro, era… da escalofríos ahora que lo pienso. Para mantenerme bajo su control, me dejaba inconsciente dentro de mi propia cabeza, era difícil despertar después y… bueno… Goon no me liberó hasta que se dio cuenta que Eli era el guardián de este reino de cavernas. –

Apenas había luz en el alrededor, los hongos empezaron a dar un pequeño brillo y lucecitas aparecían de vez en cuando.

El asiático dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, tenía una mueca de tristeza y parecía perdido, desorientado.

–Ya se hace tarde, vamos, mañana te enseñaremos las demás cavernas… La caverna Lúmino, la caverna Futuria, etcétera…– dijo Trixie mientras se ponía de pie. Junjie parpadeo algunas veces y después le siguió la corriente.

–Claro, espero que te haya servido mucho lo que te dije Trix. – dijo Junjie con una sonrisa antes de bajar por el techo, aterrizar al suelo y entrar al refugio.

La ojiverde solo mordió el labio inferior, le dio un último vistazo al horizonte y bajó a su cuarto.

–Dark Slinger… No… Goon…– Eli meditaba también, pero estaba en su cuarto, Junjie le había mencionado que meditar aclaraba la mente, pero lo único que hacía era darle pesadillas de Goon. A veces veía cosas, como lo que hubiera pasado si Doc hubiera llegado tarde, si Burpy hubiese sido aplastada, si Goon hubiera tomado el control de las 99 cavernas...

De repente, Eli abrió los ojos, no hacia ningún ruido y tenía los ojos agrandados. Parpadeo dos tres veces y miró su habitación. Al notar que ya había atardecido, suspiró y salió de su habitación para ver que había de comer. Burpy y las demás babosas se encontraban durmiendo en sus cestas, algunas se encontraban en la habitación del Shane.

–… ¿Fruta o verdura? ¿Leche o soda? ¿Ensalada o carne…?– murmulló Eli mientras hacia un puchero y fruncía el ceño. Eligio algunas frutas y agua, después se dirigió a la mesa a comer. No quería hacer ruido para no disturbar a Kord y a Trixie jugando videojuegos, a Pronto quien leía revistas de moda y cocina, y mucho menos a Junjie quien meditaba.

Al terminar la ultima fresa, suspiró y estiró las manos por sobre su cabeza.

–Chicos, iré por un pequeño paseo nocturno, ¿okay?– Eli puso sus manos sobre los hombros del troll de las cavernas y la pelirroja, ambos solo asintieron y dijeron; "Aham" y continuaron jugando. Eli rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y fue al garaje a montar a Lucky.

El Shane había dejado a sus babosas en casa, pues pensaba que necesitarían descansar. El pelinegro azulado cerró los ojos por un momento y dejo que Lucky condujera por un rato, él solo quería disfrutar un poco de paz, quería estar solo, siquiera por un rato.

–Bueno… Goon no ha aparecido y es de noche, todo está calmado y ahhh!– gritó mientras Lucky se detenía de repente, haciéndolo chocar contra la computadora en su cuello. Sabiendo que la meca bestia se había detenido por alguna razón, la desmontó y circuló el área. – ¿En dónde estoy?– preguntó mientras observaba su alrededor con mas atención.

El viento soplaba con calma, e Eli creyó haber oído algo en la maleza de Bajoterra. – ¿Quién anda ahí?– preguntó gritando mientras retrocedía a Lucky, pero se dio cuenta que la meca ya no estaba. Bajó la mano a donde siempre tenía su lanzadora, la intentó agarrar y notó que no estaba ahí._ "¡Lo deje encima de la mesa!"_ pensó con algo de temor.

Los sonidos aterradores de la noche empezaron a sonar más altos y con más fuerza. Eli tragó duro, nervioso aunque con mirada seria trataba de tener. De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Alguien lo estaba vigilando, y no era nada bueno. Tomando un respiro hondo, empezó a caminar hacia donde su instinto le decía, estaba atento a su alrededor, tratando de usar el oído para localizar las amenazas que quizás lo dañarían, pero de repente, sintió un peso caer sobre él y cayó al suelo con un estruendo…

–Oh no…–

.

.

.

.

– ¡Marchen Marauders! Pronto estas cavernas también estarán bajo nuestro control. – decía Goon desde el cuerpo del Shane.

El ejército de Goon marchaba de caverna en caverna, tomando las babosas y teniendo bajo control a la gente.

Sus rostros eran inmemorables, al ver al Shane convertirse en villano, los pobladores más pobres ni siquiera dieron un chillido, ni los más ricos de los pueblos se atrevían a contratar a lanzadores a pelear con el Shane y su ejército… eso hubiera sido cruel… demasiado.

Desde el hombro del Shane, Goon sonreía plácidamente, su plan había funcionado, y la Banda de Shane, incluyendo a Junjie, se había ido a esconder en algún lugar como ratas escurridizas…

–Ustedes quédense aquí, asegúrense que nadie salga de esta caverna. – ordenó Eli a sus secuaces, estos asentían y se retiraban rápidamente. –Ahora iremos a la Caverna Lúmino, esos cristales nos servirán en poco tiempo…– murmuró mientras se subía a su meca bestia.

Eli prendió la meca y la hizo correr hacia la salida de la caverna, los otros Marauders lo siguieron; tenían que seguir a su líder y serle leal, no importaba que.

El viaje era algo largo, los Marauders que venían caminando, le pidieron a Goon un descanso, diciéndole que necesitarían sus energías para lograr conquistar las cavernas con facilidad; con enojo, Goon aceptó, diciéndoles que no tenía todo el día pero tomando un tiempo para tomar una siesta.

Eli seguía atrapado en su propia mente, sumiso ante Goon. No podía hacer nada, Goon conocía todos sus miedos, y los usaba en su contra. No sabía qué hacer, era un Shane, el guardián de Bajoterra, no iba a ser el dictador de sus cavernas… Pero… ¿escapar? ¿Era un movimiento inteligente? ¿Y escapar cómo?

Habían empezado a caminar de nuevo, con un paso más rápido esta vez. La Caverna Lúmino no estaba lejos ahora, el Shane ya conocía el plan de Goon, sabia para qué iba a usar los cristales lúmino, y no era nada bueno.

La entrada estaba cerca, la luz de los cristales iluminaba todo el lugar, Goon sonreía complacido. Su pequeño ejército estaba descansado y listo a tomar cavernas… Y pronto, toda Bajoterra también estaría bajo su control.

* * *

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya estoy en mi época de inspiración. :D Así que no se preocupen, volví de verdad esta vez. **

*** Sé que Junjie le enseña Babosa Fu a Eli hasta "Slug Fu Showdown", pero para este fic, puse que Junjie le enseñara un poco solo para conocer el arte un poco, nada serio, además, Eli va detener a Junjie en el entrenamiento diciéndole que por ahora no. Solo quería aclarar eso. Y después a Eli se le olvida todo y tiene que comenzar de nuevo en la tercera película. Ya… creo que me expliqué bien. **


	6. Chapter 6

— ¡Eli!— gritaban los habitantes de la Caverna Lúmino al ver al Shane bajo el control de Goon. Estaban asustados y algunos lanzadores empezaron a disparar, pero Eli los esquivaba fácilmente.

Los Marauders disparaban malvadas por doquier y la gente corría asustada.

Goon e Eli se acercaron a las minas de los cristales lúmino, algunos de los guardias que habían allí empezaron a disparar Demoledoras, pero Eli las esquivaba o disparaba a Tejedora y otras babosas.

Pronto, algunos de los guardias cayeron inconscientes y otros huyeron, la caverna ahora estaba bajo el control de Goon.

— ¡Tomen estos cristales y háganlas polvo! — ordenó Eli a los Marauders. —Después, guárdenlas y regrésenlas a los cuarteles. — agregó.

La gente que se había quedado atrapada en sus casas fueron sacadas y Goon las contó.

—Son cuarentaicinco, quince mujeres, veinte hombres y diez niños. ¡A trabajar!— ordenó Goon mientras disparaba una Aracnired hacia los niños para que no escaparan. Los chiquillos empezaron a llorar, estaban aterrados que su héroe, Eli Shane, los habían traicionado; estaba claro que no entendía que en verdad Goon lo controlaba, pero hasta algunos adultos creían que era Eli quien estaba haciendo todo este mal.

—Asegúrense que ninguno de ellos escapen, y tengan cuidado con la Banda de Shane. — gruño Eli mientras subía a Lucky y se iba del lugar.

_"__¿Cómo pudiste dejarme aquí? ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que lo íbamos a hacer juntos!"_ esa voz… Goon no podía quitarse las palabras de Blakk, la había dejado solo en un lugar muy remoto que muy pocos conocían.

_"__Yo conseguiré lo que yo quiero como yo quiera, y tú no estás en mis planes."_ Le había respondido Goon cuando cerró la entrada de la caverna.

— ¿Y así fue como lo dejaste?— preguntó Eli dentro de su propia mente. Goon apareció dentro de su vista y le frunció el ceño. —La verdad… yo de verdad pensé que ibas a trabajar con él, ya sabes, porque ahora tiene cuerpo de monstruo y puede convertir babosas en malvadas con solo sus manos…

—Blakk tiene sus debilidades Shane, y no quiero perder por culpa de él. — gruñó Goon mientras le enseñaba los dientes al pelinegro azulado.

—Vaya, pero si tú debilidad es más que obvio. — se burló el Shane.

—Silencio. — siseó Goon mientras levantaba el Shane del suelo.

— ¡Woah…!— exclamó el Shane mientras sentía que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso.

—Nadie sabe de mi debilidad, quizá solo tú y Blakk, pero no lo pueden usar en mi contra… tu querida babosa, está muerta…—

Eli miró a Goon sorprendido, no se aguanto y empezó a dar carcajadas; no le creía en absoluto o… por lo menos no le entraba a la cabeza.

—Te lo aseguro Eli, — dijo Goon cuando el pelinegro azulado se calmó un poco. —que esta babosa está más que muerta, fue lo primero que hice cuando tú caíste inconsciente. —

Los ojos de Eli se agrandaron con temor. —No… No… ¡NO!— gritó mientras daba patadas al aire. — ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!— estaba furioso. Cuando no pudo ver nada, su única esperanza le fue arrebatada de las manos.

Goon sonreía maliciosamente. —Tengo mis planes Shane, y esa babosa no estaba en ellas, solo tú. Tú eres el único que conoce bien estas cavernas, tienes una Infierno, eres el guardián, protector de las 99 cavernas de Bajoterra, tú eres todo mío ahora… —

Eli gruño y arrugó la nariz. —No, tu solo estas utilizando mi cuerpo, pero mi mente sigue siendo sola mía, y mientras eso sigua siendo así, no puedes controlar mi cuerpo. ¡Ja!— dijo el Shane orgulloso de sí mismo.

Goon solo abrió el ojo en sorpresa y explotó en risa. — ¿enserio crees que me puedes ganar? Tu solo no podías liberarte la ultima vez, ¿qué hay de diferente ahora?— preguntó.

Eli abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente al darse cuenta que no sabía que responder. Colgó la cabeza y Goon sonrió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eli se encontraba encadenado al suelo. — ¡Déjame ir!— gritó.

—Lo siento joven Shane, pero este no es tu día. ¡Y jamás lo será!— rió la babosa malvada mientras Eli caía inconsciente.

* * *

Utilizando babosas Fandango y los cristales Lúmino, Goon y sus secuaces lograron crear un cañón de luz que podría destruir una casa entera, quizás más…

— Perfecto, nadie nos detendrá y la gente de Bajoterra se inclinara a mis pies…— murmuraba el poseído Shane mientras su ejército caminaba hacia una de las cavernas mas habitadas de Bajoterra.

Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie se encontraban en la entrada principal de la caverna, sus lanzadoras en la mano, detrás de ellos habían varios otros lanzadores. —No te dejaremos pasar, E-Eli. — dijo Trixie, quien al parecer tomo el mando de la "Resistencia".

—No podrán detenerme. ¡Con esta nueva arma, seré invencible!— gritó mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia la Banda de Shane. — ¡Abran fuego!— Ordenó Goon mientras sus secuaces apuntaban al arma al enemigo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Kord al ver al arma con que le iban a disparar.

—Oh, ¿esto? Es solo un cañón de luz que dejará una gran quemadura…— siseó Eli mientras el cañón se cargaba.

—Todos, ¡buscan refugio!—gritó Trixie; todos corrieron detrás de algo grueso y casi inmovible, los pilares que sostenían las cavernas.

Se oyó una risa malvada y después, se disparó el cañón.


End file.
